Smiles make the world a sweeter place
by iPeekAtChu
Summary: Ciel smiles amazingly cutely at Sebastian whenever he gets the chance to. Because of that, Ciel is known to Sebastian as the midget kid with the cute smile.  But no-one else knows that except for himself. Or so he thinks. AU.
1. Why is he smiling at me?

sooo, i finally decided to bother with updating. even though no-one reads my crappy fanfics. :c  
but anyway, i found this on my USB. i wrote it like 2 months ago and edited it just then. :o

so, here it is, smiles make the world a sweeter place. inspired by the one of my favourite korean dramas of all time, Playful kiss.  
it seems really similar in the beginning but i promise it'll be different later. :3

the italic font means that it's a dreams, just in case you guys get confused. :p

enjoy! (:

* * *

Ciel x Sebastian- Smiles make the world a sweeter place.

* * *

**/ Ciel's POV**

_I leaned against a tree and began sketching. I heard the sounds of birds tweeting and insects chirping. The trickling sound of the river soothed my uneasy feelings. _

'_I love this place, it makes all my worries disappear,' I thought. As I continued drawing, I thought of his face; handsome and cool. His hair, so silky-smooth. _

'_Ugh, what am I doing?' I said to myself. I stood up and walked along the sparkling river. The water was pure and rainbow-coloured fish were darting around. Pure white mushrooms, purple and pink flowers and emerald-green vines snaked across the floor. As I made my way across the forest, I saw a figure dressed in white. I started walking, mesmerised, towards the almost glowing figure._

_The moment he turned around, I was hypnotised. He flicked his hair and his smile ate at my heart. _

"_Master, can I be of help?" asked Sebastian, who was looking even more handsome than normal wearing white instead of his usual black. _

_I blushed. He seemed to be shining; his white clothing and radiant smile could light up a whole room. _

"_Accompany me on a walk to the park." I replied._

"_Yes, my Lord."_

'_I almost thought he said yes, my lover.' I fantasized to myself._

"_Master, why are you blushing so much?"_

"_I'm not blushing, the weather is hot."_

"_Then would you blush if I did this?" the butler said with a mischievous smile on his face. He went down on his knees and kissed me._

"_Wha-wha-what are you doing?" I screamed. My cheeks wouldn't listen to me; they went cherry-red._

_Sebastian chuckled. "You are so cute, Ciel-sama." And with that, he bent down and pecked me on the lips again._

* * *

**BRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG. (fail bell ringing sound.)**

I woke up from my dream with a big smile on my face. I looked up and I saw Sebastian, followed by a crowd of fangirls.

"Sebastiaaaaan~ Kiss me~"

"Kyaaaaa, Sebastian, be mine~"

Sebastian completely ignored them and continued walking.

"_So cool,_" I thought.

It was lunch time, so I walked towards my usual lunch table. But instead, I saw a doll-like girl walking towards me. She had long blonde wavy hair and big round eyes. Behind her followed a few good-looking boys. She turned around and told her followers to stop. She continued walking towards me with a big smile on her face.

"You must be Ciel-kun. Teehee." she squealed with soft blush on her cheeks.

"Erm, yes I am."

"OOOOOOOHHHH, CIEL-KUNN. YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! ". She practically screamed to the whole cafeteria. At that moment, Sebastian walked in and stared at me. I blushed madly.

"My name is Elizabeth, nice to meet you sweetiepie! Please call me Lizzy!" she squealed.

"Erm… Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh yes, I know that already sweetiecakes."

"Sweetiecakes?"

"Yes! Oh you are so cute honeybuns!~"

I turned around and I saw Sebastian staring at me. I smiled nervously at him, but he glares back coldly. Elizabeth grabbed my hand.

"Let's go eat lunch together Ciel-kun~"

* * *

**/Sebastian's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria, ready for lunch. But instead I see bunch of slutty looking girls trying to flirt with me. One of them walked up to me. Her hair was bright blonde, her eyes were blue. Her skirt was up so high it seemed like a shirt. She was like a real life Barbie doll. She started twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes at me.

I walked right past her. Stupid bimbos.

When I walked into the cafeteria, my ears started hurting, I heard a girl screaming her head off. I don't think she could shut up to save her life. And I saw a short little boy. He was just a bit over half my height?

I stood there staring at the two until the little dark-green-haired boy turned around and smiled at me. What the hell was wrong with him? I stared at him.

Meh, whatever, time for lunch.

* * *

**/Ciel's POV**

So the girl named Elizabeth dragged me off to eat lunch. The whole time during lunch, she wouldn't stop talking. After about thirty minutes of non-stop blabbering, she finally went quiet.

"Erm… Lizzy, I need to go now. So if you'll excuse me…"

"Awww, alright then Ciel-sweetie! See you later!~"

-break-

The results from last week's test were out. Sebastian got full marks, as always.

"_Sigh, he's smart, handsome, cool and tall. His black school uniform looked so gorgeous on him."_

I've never been smart; I just think that studying is a waste of time. I have better things to do, like...think about Sebastian. I smiled to myself as he gracefully walked past me, followed by a crowd of screaming fangirls.

* * *

**/Sebastian's POV**

I walked towards the mark board. A group of annoying fangirls were following me. Can't they ever leave me alone? I turned around and the girls stopped and starting twirling their hair. When I spun back around and began walking, they started stalking me again.

"_Annoying little stalkers…"_

I looked at the mark board. I'm at the top, again. The little pedos were squealing at the top of their lungs.

"Sebastian-kun~ You are so smart and gorgeous~"

"Shut up", I said to the girl who had spoken.

She looked away with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Kyaa~ Sebastian talked to me!"

"Shut up, stupid idiot."

I turned around and strolled towards the library. I needed to check my emails. I walked past that midget kid, he smiled at me again.

**What a retard. **

I shall call him the midget kid with the cute smile.

For some odd reason, that made me smile.

* * *

hope you liked it. c:

please rate, review and subscribe!

arigatou. (:


	2. Fluffy, fluffy bunny

chapter two done in two days. i'm on a rooooll. bahaha. :D  
i'm sorry, it's really short but i needed to save up some of my plot for other chapters. :p

also, i've been told that a few important facts about my story is confusing. so i'll make it clear here.

1. Sebastian isn't a demon. He is simply a high school student. In chapter one, Ciel has a flashback of Sebastian being his butler, it's just a dream. Sebastian isn't a butler or a demon.

2. This is AU. (Alternate universe.)

3. Ciel is also a high school student.

one more thing. thanks for all the feedback and reviews guys. (:

waaaait, i promise this is the last thing. LOL.  
would you guys prefer it if i updated longer chapters less frequently or shorter chapters more frequently?  
review and let me know what you think. thanks guys! c:

anyway, here's chapter two. enjoy! :3

* * *

Ciel x Sebastian- Smiles make the world a sweeter place. Chapter two.

* * *

**\ Sebastian's POV**

I finally got rid of those annoying little fangirls when I went into the library. They couldn't shut up to save their lives.  
Anyway, as I walked into the library, our school librarian greeted me.

"Good morning Sebastian. How are you today?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
"Good thanks, Mrs Lee."  
"Are you going to study again today?"  
"Oh, no. I'm just checking my emails."  
"Oh alright then Sebastian. Have a lovely day."

I walked into the technology section of the library. I guess I've always been the teachers pet. Unlike my stupid classmates, I study in the library everyday.

I logged onto the school computer and launched the web browser. I logged onto my email, nothing special today, just an endless list of love letters.  
"Sebastian sama~ Marry me~"  
"Sebastian bby, yU s0 $eXyY!"  
"ILOVEYOUSEBBY!"  
I sighed, maybe it was time to change my email. Again.

**

* * *

\ Ciel's POV**  
I followed Sebastian into the library, I wasn't stalking him or anything... You know, just checking on his daily activities.

He logged onto the computer, checking his emails again I guess. I hid behind the shelf keeping my eyes on his screen. I wasn't spying on him... Right?

He opened up his email, woah. The list of love letters. Even longer than mine.

What was I thinking? Of course he has more admirers than me. He was tall, handsome, really really cool and I really love his- AHEM.

The librarian, Mrs Lee, glared at me. I guess I should have been in a more convincing position, but instead she caught me peeking through the shelf, chuckling.

"If you aren't doing anything productive, get out."

* * *

I sauntered out of the library and sat outside, waiting for Sebastian to come out so I can catch a glimpse of his sexy face. Hehehehe. I was thinking, if I wanted to send an email to Sebastian, then it would have to stand out from the rest. Be different from the rest.

At that moment, Sebastian strolled out of the library. I flashed my cutest smile at him, but still got a cold glare in return.

I GOT IT. I got the best idea ever. I know what would stand out from the rest. With that in mind, I skipped away, humming a catchy tune.

* * *

**\ Ciel's POV**

I followed Sebastian into the library again today. I took my usual spot behind the bookshelf and stared attentively at his screen.

* * *

**\ Sebastian's POV**

I scrolled through the usual list of love letters. Seriously, won't they ever leave me alone?

I delete a hundred or so everyday, only to receive them again the next day. Sigh.

I stopped scrolling down when a particular email caught my eye.

"Smiles make the world a sweeter place?"

What kind of subject for an email is that? Even though it sounds like some cheesy love letter, I opened it up.

No-one knows this, but I have a soft spot for cute/fluffy things. I have a whole box of those cute key rings in my draws. Shhh.

Anyway, I opened up the email and a video link popped up. I looked around to make sure no-one was peeping my screen and see whatever this video would be, just in case someone saw me watching something embarrassing. I didn't see anyone around, so I clicked the link.

* * *

The video started playing. A catchy tune accompanied the cute fluffy bunny bouncing up and down. Its floppy pink ears flew up and down every time it bounced up and down. How kawaii~

Then, the bunny jumped up into the clear blue sky and blew a bubble at the screen.

"I Love You!"

It's smile reminded me of that midget kid. I smiled to myself.

Ugh, what am I thinking... I shouldn't be smiling at school, no-one at school has ever seen me smile. I'm supposed to be emo, like a demon butler... Cool and handsome.

No-one can find out about my soft side. Yes...

* * *

\\ Ciel's POV

He smiled after watching the video! Yes!

I had no idea he was into these things. Oh well, you learn something new everyday, I found out something more admirable about Sebastian. Hehe.

Ok, I got it. I'll talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

what did you guys think?

let me know by review/rating. oh, and story alerts/fav stories/authors make me happy. :D

thanks. [:


End file.
